1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for manual cleaning, and in particular to an apparatus that effectuates cleaning a sponge and similar absorbent materials that can be heavily soiled with dust, mud and contaminates, as in the case of installing and maintaining tile and the like.
2. Prior Art
The process of laying tile requires multiple steps, each step typically requiring a cleanup, and therefore cleaning the tile is a substantial part of the overall total work load for the process. Prior to laying the tile clean up is required if the substrate on which the tile is to be laid needs to be prepped. Prepping can include mechanical grinding to achieve adequate flatness. Cleanup of the dust generated from the grinding process is a nuisance and potentially produces a hazardous dust, as the formed dust is normally derived from concrete, which in addition to being an irritant to a worker's lungs, the dust also usually contains silica, where crystalline is a listed carcinogen. There is another cleanup after applying the tile mud (or tile mortar) on the substrate and placing the tiles on it. This step normally is the “least messy” of the steps, but invariably some cleanup is required. For instance, the tile mud/mortar usually ends up on the face of the tile from handling the tile, and this has to be removed. Cleanup is much easier and more effective before the mud has time to cure. Curing normally takes about 24 hours. After curing, tile grout can then be filled in between the tiles in the grout groove. A common method of grouting is to dump a large pile of grout on the tiles and then squeegee the grout into the grooves. While quick, this method covers substantially the entire tile face leaving a residue of grout and (and potentially some mud), which must then be wiped clean. The cleanup is typically manual, where the worker uses a water absorbent material, such as a sponge, a towel or cloth. Normally the water absorbent material is damp, as the presence of in situ water softens the absorbent material, making it a more effective wipe and initially a faster absorbing material for the residue. Water is attracted to water, and the in situ water dilutes the grout, which is typically water based, where the dilution makes the residual grout easier to remove. The effectiveness of the absorbent material decreases as the diluted water based grout permeates and coats the absorbent material because there is less dilution, less absorbency, and the in situ water is about as contaminated with grout as the residue on the tile.
The prior art includes inventions that enhance the efficacy of using wringers to express the in situ water from the absorbent material. Ironically, a wringer which can leave the absorbent material with less in situ water is not necessarily more effective at cleaning up grout and mud, because the absorbent material is drier and the collected contaminating grout and mud are less diluted with situ water. The mixture of in situ water and grout approaches the same composition in the absorbent material as the composition of grout in the residue on the tiles. Cleaning is not improved if the absorbent material is as dirty as the residue, as wiping just smears around the grout. The prior art also teaches the use of large vats mounted on wheels to make the transportation of larger amounts of water more efficient. The use of wheeled vats poses a weight problem, especially on tile that is being grouted. The weight of the wheeled vats can be sufficient to dislodge or move the tile being installed. Planks can be utilized to distribute the weight of the vats, but laying planks requires additional work.
Without the use of vats multiple smaller quantities of clean water must be brought to the job site to have sufficient clean water on hand to wipe the tile down so that the face is free of grout, mud and other contaminates. Tile mud and grout are easiest to cleanup while they are still free flowing, and this only occurs if the grout and mud have not had time to cure. The cure rate in essence establishes a window of time for the cleanup.